1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle and residential furniture accessories and, more specifically, to an Accessory Footrest Attachment.
2. Description of Related Art
When riding in a car or sitting on a chair at home, children can frequently experience discomfort and cramping because their legs are too short for their feet to reach the ground. This causes their legs and feet to dangle without any physical support, thereby exerting undue pressure on the childs' thighs.
What is needed is a compact, portable, adjustable attachment for either automobile seats or chairs with legs (e.g. chairs for residential use) that will provide support for a child's feet so that the pressure on their legs caused by their dangling legs and feet will be eliminated.